1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves and methods for making same. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved glove having a friction-gripping surface consisting of a multiplicity of closely positioned gripping dots provided on both the exterior and interior surfaces thereof and a novel method of making the glove.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Light weight gloves are used for many work-related and recreational purposes such as gardening, operation of various tools, driving, shooting, playing ball, motorcycling and a wide variety of outdoor activities. Frequently such gloves have been made from leather and several different types of treated, relatively hard surfaced fabrics. Attempts have also been made in the past to produce stretchable knitted gloves that are comfortable to wear, will protect the wearer's hands and at the same time will permit the user to securely grip and efficiently manipulate various types of articles. Usually gloves, whether cut to a pattern and assembled by sewing or knit in one piece have been made such that the interior surfaces are smooth, soft, comfortable and cozy feeling. Such gloves, with the soft, smooth interior surfaces and with aggressive tenacious gripping surfaces on the outside, are not stable relative to the wearer's skin. After performing a task that involves the secure gripping of the article being held, the glove typically must be pulled back on or adjusted relative to the hand. While grip dots have been commonly used on prior art gloves, the dots have been used only on the outside surfaces of the gloves.